Spring break gone Wild
by It is a secret
Summary: Duke, Viola, Olivia, Sebastian and the rest of the gang are heading up to Duke's Lake side cabin to spead the Spring Break. There will be flirt and Fun! Please read! ViolaXDuke
1. Car Rides  are for crazy people

**A/N: Hey everyone Amy here! This is a story I wrote about how Viola, Duke, Olivia And everyone else goes to Duke's Cabin over spring break! I warn you there will be some good stuff!

* * *

**

"YAHOOO!!!" Viola Hastings leaped out the door of her dorm she shared with her best friend Olivia Lenix with a yell.

"Spring Break is FINALLY here!" she crowed gleefully. Olivia came out behind her and rolled her eyes. "Will you please stop making a complete and total fool of yourself for 5 minutes?" She teased.

"Oh come on L! You can't possibly tell me you are not overly synced to be going up to Duke's Cabin for two whole WEEKS!?" Viola shot back as she slung her arm over Olivia's shoulders. "And besides," she added coyly, "Sebastian can't wait."

Olivia growled, "Ok fine fine. I am happy as could be. Satisfied?" Viola grinned. "Not even close. But don't you worry I will get you back when Duke and I get up at the crack of dawn to go play soccer."

Olivia squinted her eyes, "You wouldn't dare."

Viola smirked over her shoulder at her friend as she skipped down the hall, "TRY ME!"

* * *

Duke leaned against the car and glanced at his watch again. His friend, Sebastian and roommate and girlfriend's twin laughed, "Dude don't worry they will come soon." 

Duke rolled his eyes, "Yeah when has Vi ever been on time?"

Sebastioan chuckled, "Ok point proven."

"Hey Duke think fast!" Suddenly a large gym bag came hurlting towards them. Duke reached up and caught it easily while sebiastian ran for cover.

Viloa smiled down at her twin as Olivia helped him to his feet. "Your lucky Duke causght that Sebastian or you would be a goner."

"HA HA HA," Sebastian teased back, "You are just too funny Vi." Winking at Duke she replied, "I know."

* * *

"Twenty-Seven Bottles of beer on the wall! Twenty-seven bottles of Beer! You take one down. Pass it around! Twenty-seven Bottles of beer on the wall!!"

A collected groan passed through the car.

"Vi can you please stop before my ears start to bleed!" Tony complianed form the back of the car. Vi turned around and stuck her tounge out at him. Duke laughed, "Come on Vi. You have been on a singing spree since we got in the car."

Viola stuck out her lipp and pouted. Duke moaned, "Not the puppy dog eyes! Vi vome on that is so not fair!?" Viola giggled, "Not unless you give me a kiss first."

Sebastian laughed form the drivers seat, "Nice job Duke!" He yelled to everyone else, "Shield you eyes!" The whole car burst out laughing. Duke smiled then looked down at Vi, "Come here," He whispered. he leaned in and gently placed his lips on Vi's

From the drivers seat Sebastian shook his head at Olivia, "He will never learn."

* * *

A/N: Hey sorry it is so short but I promise I willl write more!? Tell me what you think! Oh and if you have any ideas for stuff they can do at the lake LET ME KNOW:) 


	2. Room with a View

**A/N: Yuck. I have been sooo buzy l8ly. Thanks to everyone who reivewed And yes I do think Duke is** **"cute-whipped". LOL O.K. Now on with the story!**

* * *

"Here, We are!" Duke called out as the car rounded the bend. everyone looked up dioriented and gasped. "Oh Mi GOD Duke it is amazing?!" Olivia sqealed. 

"Yes, I like it," He replied with a grin.

Viola woke up and wiped the grool from her mouth, "Huh? What? Are we there yet?" Duke shook his head and chuckled at his girlfriend, "No, Vi we are just stopping for Tacos."

She rolled her eyes back at him and hopped out from the car. The rest of them fallowed suit and stood outside streaching their legs.

The house was a victoraian style with white trim and a huge front porch. It looked out over a huge lake where boats dotted the suface and ducks bobbed underneath**. (Poetic huh? Sounds like the front of a holiday Card**)

Sebastian rolled his shoulders back and drapped his arm over Olivia's shoulder, "So, Duke," he asked, "Where is my room?"

Duke pointed to the far right wondow on the second story. "Right there," He told him. "You and I are sharing. Then Tony **and (What are the names of Dukes friends? If someone could tell me that would be great**?!) fred are sharing the room over there and Vi and Olivia are sharing that room there." He contiued pointing to the two other roooms.

Vi grinned and grabbed her bag from the back, "Great a room with a view! Come on lib! Race ya!?"

Olivia shook her head as she grabbed her bag too and hurried to fallow after her friend, "Yeah right."

The girls hurried up stairs and Viola flung open the door. Inside Were two twin beds and a large closet and dresser. the room was sky blue with creamy trim. It was small but definaltly roomy enough. And out the wondow the girls could see the lake and mountians in the backround.

Vi Threw her stuff on one of the beds and flopped down on it. "This is going to be the best Spring break EVER!!!" She sqealed.

* * *

**Sorry it is sooo short but I am really tired Please review! If I get 4 more rieviews I will write more!?**


	3. Race ya!

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all your comments! I will update soon if I can! **

* * *

That night the gang sat at the kitchen table decideing what to do.

"I wish Unius was here!" Toby moaned. andrew stood up. "That is it!" he complained, "I am going into town to get some hot girl's numbers and I will not be back until Toby SHUTS UP?!!" Toby winced, "Sorry man. I just wish she hadn't taken the offer to go to arizona with her parents."

Viola rolled her eyes at Duke. "Ok I don't know about any of you but I have been dying to go out to that lake since we got here!" Duke agreed eagarly, "Yeah I should show you around!" Sebastian and Oliva were already in the other room on the couch watching T.V. Duke grabbed Vi's hand and led her out the front door.

Viola breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god! Those two were making me go CRAZY!" Duke chuckled and slid his fingers into Violas. She looked down at thier intertwining fingers and grinned up at Duke.

He leaned down and gently kissed her. When they separtated he whispered in her ear. "Race ya!"

Then he let go and went sprinting down the beach. "Hey no FAIR!" Viola cried racing after him. She quickly cuaght up to him and then surged ahead. Duke sped up and then leaped at her. They fell to the sand laughing in ragged, panting gasps.

"I think...it is...official," Viola panted.

"And...what would that...be?" Duke asked his forehead crinkleing.

Viola smirked, "That you run like a girl."

"Oh no!" Duke protested rolling over and pulling Viola on top of him. "That is so not true!" he declared.

Viola giggled and rolled off him into the sand. "Fine then Prove it,"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it is soooo short! I am really tired. I will update when I get 10 or more reviews!! **


	4. Fun Times

**A/N: Hey! this one is a little longer! thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! You guys ROCK!

* * *

**

Meanwhile back at the house Olivia and Sebastian were cuddling on the couch. The T.V. played Loony Tunes in the background.

"Hey Sebastian.." Olivia began then bit her lip.

"What is it baby?" Sebastian asked sitting up one elbow.

"Well, don't tell anyone this but I kinda sorta did something bad..." she mumbled looking at her hands.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked testily.

"Well I kinda played a trick on Andrew and Tony…" Olivia confessed.

Relief flooded Sebastian's face and he burst out laughing.

"It is not funny!" she protested, "they could get really mad at me!" Sebastian hopelessly tried to cover up his laugher and ended up snorting instead. Olivia giggled. Soon the two of them were busting up laughing on the couch.

"Ok! Stop!" Sebastian finally proclaimed. "My sides can't take it anymore!!!" Olivia let out one last giggle and sighed leaning against Sebastian for support. "Me either."

Smiling Sebastian leaned in and gently kissed her. "I love you," he whispered.

* * *

In town Tony and Andrew were having a very good time. Well Andrew was at least. Tony was still hopelessly moping over Unuis not being there. They were sitting down at a pizza place they had found when their waitress came to take their order. "Hi my name is Amy and I will be your server for the evening. Can I get you anything?" 

Andrew grinned smoothly at her, "I'll have you to go pretty lady." She stared at him for a few moments then shook her head and turned to Tony. "What do you and your brain-dead friend want?" Tony chuckled. "I'll have a large cheese pizza and he wants anchovies." "No I don't!" Andrew protested loudly but the waitress was already walking away.

Andrew turned to glare at Tony who smirked and then opened up his phone. No New Messages.

Tony pouted.

Soon their orders came and Tony (unwillingly) shared his pizza with his friend.

* * *

Back at the house Olivia and Sebastian were still smiling over the prank she had played on tony and Andrew. **(you will find out what it is later..hehehe)** Just then there was a loud knock at the door. "That must be Vi and Duke," Sebastian said and got up to open the door. He opened the door and gasped. Standing on the door step was….

* * *

**A/N: Dun..Dun..DUN!!!!!!! Lol. Nice cliffie! Stay tuned and plaease R and R! Thanks a lot! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**will post more this weekend. thanks for reviewing **


	6. Beta

**A/N: Hey guys!! I am soooooooo so sorrry I haven't updated lately. I am seriously haveing Writer's block. But thank you soo much to everyone who has reviewed! Also I want to let you guys know I am looking for a Beta to help me with my stories. I will take applications (not really) Just post in a Review that you want to help me and I will message you back and ask you some questions. Also I****f you are interested please fill out your Beta reader so I can check that out. (that is optional) Thanks a bunch you guys ROK! **


End file.
